


Dimention 8: Minecraft

by gemctf2



Series: Friends forever Dimention series [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Herobrine, Ender dragon, Wither, Glitch that could end the minecraft world, hackers etc.These are the kind of adventures the moddling duo goes through, idk if there is ever going to be a summary but I guess not cause the plot will be forever changing XD





	

10 years ago...

An explosion rang out of the city," Griefers!" Someone exclaims, a young, brown haired girl looks out of the window of her room, there is a guy placing tnt all over the streets, many people are running away.

"I bet notch can't catch me now," He chuckles as he held what seems to be a wierd block, soliders from the notch army in shining diamond armour faced the griefer," Surrender with your hands in the air!' One shouted," haha like you can do anything once I have this!" He waves the wierd looking block, the little girl, Gretal, quickly grabbed a notebook and a pencil to sketch it down.

"Hm I wonder what does it do?" She asks, the griefer chuckles and runs towards them with tnt behind him, soldiers tried to attack him but he teleported away.

He then reappear behind him and a hole opens up beneath them, shouts of soldiers and horses echoed down, Gretal was amazed at how the most powerful army in minecraft would be taken out so easily.

But then he appeared.

Gretal knew that the griefer would never stand a chance." Surrender the command block griefer and I shall spare your freedom," Notch replies." Holy..." she then made a quick sketch of him," Awesome," She beams as she holds it up to compare.

"Never!" He cackled, Notch responded by taking the command block using commands and the griefer disappeared into the dungeons." Woah," Gretal beams," How did he do that?" She asks.

Gretal quickly hop out of her bed as Notch teleports, she runs for the phone she made with her friend," Did you see that?!" She exclaims." See what?" A voice came from the other side, she is Stel, Gretal's childhood friend.

"Oh you totally missed it didn't ya? Notch came to the neighbourhood," She replies," Woah dude how?" Stel asks from the other line." I don't know... I guess he didn't think there'd be someone who wouldn't run during that griefing," She replies.

The door opens, Stel's mother came in," There you are! We were pretty sure you two ran!" She exclaims, Gretal chuckles and turned to face her, Stel is behind her waving her hand, their 'phone' were just paper cups connecting to their room.


End file.
